yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Element of Lightspeed
Element of Lightspeed is the ninth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Nightmare Moon and her followers helping Prince Olympius with his plot of bringing back his mother, Queen Bansheera, The Harmony Force and Lightspeed Rangers must work together and save the world. Breakfast at Pinkie Pie's house/Meeting Carter and Ryan One morning, The Human Mane Six were enjoying they're breakfast in Pinkie Pie's house, Then, there was an knock on the door. Just then, Carter Grayson and Ryan Mitchell arrived and warned them about trouble in Mariner Bay. Nightmare Moon's deal with Olympius/Arriving at Mariner Bay Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon was payed a visit by Prince Olympius who seeks revenge for his mother, Queen Bansheera. So, They made a deal. At Mariner Bay, Twilight and the girls met up with the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow and Ryan's sister, Dana and started to look around the city. Then, They saw some Batlings. Batlings attacking/Sunset captured/Turning Sunset into a Demon The Rangers were fighting the Batlings and the Twilight, Carter and their comrades fought them off one by one. All of a sudden, Sunset was captured by Triskull. At Nightmare Moon's domain, She was waiting for Triskull to return. Soon enough, Triskull has returned with Sunset in his grasp. Prince Olympius uses his dark magic and transform Sunset into a demon so that he'll resurrected his mother, Queen Bansheera. Queen Bansheera returns/Twilight and Ryan saved Sunset Later, Nightmare Moon asked Queen Bansheera for her help, She excepted it in return for resurrecting her. Meanwhile, Twilight and the girls had to figure out how to stop Queen Bansheera and save Sunset Shimmer, But all in Mariner Bay is still at large. Then, Diabolico explained how to save Sunset by regaining her memory. So, Ryan volunteered to go with Twilight. Diabolico and Loki joins the rescue mission. Soon, The Haromony Force and Lightspeed Rangers arrived the warehouse. The rangers fought off the Batlings as Twilight and Ryan goes with Diabolico and Loki. Inside the warehouse, Sunset was on her Demon rage as Twilight and Ryan fought her off. Soon enough, Twilight got Sunset to remember her and the magic of friendship. Her humanity has been restored. So, Diaboico and Loki took Sunset to safety as Twilight and Ryan got back to the other rangers. Finish off the Demon leaders/Harmony Rescue/The world is saved As the rangers got back together, They finished the Demon Leaders once and for all. As Nightmare Moon cast a spell, She made Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympius and Triskull bigger. So, The Power Rangers summoned the Zords. The Lightspeed Rangers faced Queen Bansheera with the Supertrain Megazord, Ryan faced Prince Olympius with the Lightspeed Solarzord and the Harmony Force Rangers used their Zords and combined with the Omega Megazord into the Omega Elemental Zord. The three Megazords used as much power and defeated the Demon Leaders for good. Finally, The world is saved thanks to the Lightspeed and Harmony Force Rangers. Back at the Lightspeed Aquabase, Captain William Mitchell gives thanks to Ransik and the Mane 6 for their help as they returned home. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Captain William Mitchell *Angela Fairweather Rawlings *Clark Fairweather Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Prince Olympius *Queen Bansheera *Triskull Trivia * Transcript *Element of Lightspeed (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225